Torque
by Rakusa
Summary: World renowned as the 'rabbit', Serenity was feared more than any man to grace the earth's surface. Feared because no one knew who she would strike next and would never see her coming or prove she did it. She left no traces, but she was far from innocent
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Over

01/18/05

AN: I started writing something like this awhile ago but then I stopped and now I'm going to again because I've been given inspiration. You don't know what I'm talking about but that's ok. Thank you for listening.

Summary: Bound together by nondescript walls two powerful people must either kill the other or become weary friends if they'll survive the rest of their lives in prison. But one of them has a plan that the other doesn't know about and they intend to go through with it no matter what happens. Then throw in a FBI agent with his own agenda.

Official Summary: Redemption can come to even the most wicked people in the weirdest forms at the weirdest places. Try and stomach the evilness that this fic invokes.

Chapter 1

The overhead light beat harshly at the occupants of the room. The male agent sat across the table from the worst criminal to grace the planet in the last five years. He grilled the subject and blue eyes only blinked back at him before switching to look at the wide mirror on the other side of the room. The eyes focused on one spot and didn't stray from it.

On the other side of the mirror stood the president of the United States, his several bodyguards and the head agent on the case, Jadeite Heilman. Jadeite knew that the eyes were trained on him so he didn't bother to move; they'd know and would follow him. It was best not to freak out the rest of the members of his team; they needed all their wits about them as it was.

Slowly the corners of the mouth tilted up into a vicious looking half sneer, half smile. The agent in the room stopped speaking and could only stare at her. Suddenly he slammed his hands down on the desk and yelled at the captive. Everybody in the hidden room jumped except for Jadeite and the cool eyes never flickered from the heavy glare directed towards him.

Jadeite sighed and left the room, his agent wouldn't get anywhere with the prisoner who was a stone brick. He opened the door that allowed him into the interrogation room and gestured for the man to leave.

Jadeite sat down in the chair the man just vacated and stared back into the evil blue eyes that were deceptively calm. Seconds ticked, minutes dragged by, hours lagged, finally after five hours of just staring at each other Jadeite relented his silent staring contest. "How many times have I caught you?"

The long blond lashes fluttered over the translucent blue orbs before flicking around the surroundings. A small shrug was visible as the eyes returned to his face. Jadeite knew that the once around was purely for dramatic effect; as soon as they arrived those eyes captured every detail of the small room without letting any sign as to whether or not they had even moved a fraction.

"My report says that I have apprehended you a good ten times if not more." Jadeite told the detainee.

A small smile tugged at the corner of satin lips. "I suppose you just forgot to mention the numerous times you got me into your vehicle only to see me vanish before you got in the front seat. Or maybe you didn't think that looked good for your record." The voice was smooth, easy to listen to and any other person would stop what they were doing and pay very close attention to the different notes and pitches.

He was not any other person, he knew exactly what he was looking for, the words that weren't said.

"They were not note worthy." He agreed. "However this time you're in deep, there's not a single way you can get out of this."

"Never say never." Another purely devilish sneer split the perfect lips.

"Trust me on this one rabbit, you're in for the shock of your life." Jadeite informed pleasured immensely.

Those blue eyes flashed up at him with a pleased look. "Good."

Jadeite leaned against the table and was only inches away. "You'll be calling me for help within days of your arrival."

"I doubt it." A smirk transformed the hardened face as the captive's head moved back instead of forward. A very unpredictable individual.

"You don't even deserve a trial." He grated out. "They should lock you up and throw away the key."

"What no eternal damnation in hell?" The prisoner mocked.

"Hell's too good for you, better you rot in prison for the rest of your long life than cut short your torment. No pun intended." Jadeite's glance slithered down the short body of his captive.

"I'm so sorry." The words dripped with venom. "Please forgive me, save me soul!" The evil laughter that followed made mockery of the words.

"You're not so tough." Jadeite snarled.

"Don't let looks deceive you." The blue eyes narrowed to ice chips. "Save your breath and get to it already."

Jadeite's hand shot out and formed around the narrow neck. "Don't try my patience rabbit."

"Don't try mine Jade." The voice was as clear as it normally was.

Jadeite shoved the convict away and the chair toppled over. The room was swarming with FBI agents as they apprehended the limbs of the criminal and righted the chair to ensure that no escape would be preformed at this time. "You disgust me." He spat, as the FBI agents filed out again.

"Too bad you dumb SOB." That smirk was back upon the graceful lips. "By the way, I'd like you to know that perhaps the President of the United States shouldn't be here because I've strapped explosives to the building and they will be going off at any moment."

"You would never take yourself down to just get rid of a victim, you're too vain." Jadeite said steadily as the bodyguards started shuffling the President out of the room.

"Are you sure about that?" The frozen eyes glanced over to the mirror. "Then why is everybody so worried?"

The President didn't heed the advice of his guards and stormed into the room. "You will spend the rest of your life in the highest security prison known to man."

A predatory lick of the soft lips was the only warning Jadeite needed. "Sir, I believe your life is in danger, please leave."

The President was still staring at the bewitching action and the calm voice spoke again. "You think that ice cube can hold me?"

"You would die before you found help." The president stated assured.

A slight nod of the head was issued. "Indeed." The blue eyes flashed up at him. "Leave before you die old man."

"How dare you?" The president was enraged. "Who do you think you are?"

"The worst thing to happen since the devil walked the earth." It was the simple reply. "You've just met his reincarnation. Beware. Ooh." The captive mocked sarcastically, not scared of the most powerful man in the world.

"You're just lucky I'm not sending you to the guillotine." He was rewarded with a snort. "Jadeite I except the… rabbit… on the next flight."

"Of course sir." Jadeite's eyes narrowed in on the rabbit, a hint of satisfaction was evident in his equally cold green ones as they clashed with blue ones again. "It's a pure pleasure."

"Don't get so cocky, you haven't gotten me there yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serenity sat in the plane as they flew over the water of the pacific. She looked like she wasn't seeing anything but instead her mind was working on several plans. Her gaze slithered over to the guard watching her carefully. She wondered if they'd send a rescue to search for them if the plane decided to take a dip into the water below. She highly doubted it, not with her as a possible survivor, they wouldn't risk it, and they'd rather let her drown at sea.

She smiled seductively at the guard. "Please, won't you keep me company?" She cooed, it was the first word she had uttered since the interview with Jadeite.

The man looked at her nervously, taking a small step back. "I'm not allowed to, I have to keep at least this amount of space between you and every one else at all times."

He was rather young, still, older than she was. Serenity batted her eyelashes. "I'm all chained up, what am I going to do?" She lifted her hands minimally to the area to which she could reach which was about two inches. "I'm terribly lonesome." She turned her usually impassive eyes on him and had him hooked; her eyes were of her greatest weapons. She could make herself look so innocent, like a newly born kitten.

"Well…" He only hesitated a few seconds. "I suppose I could talk to you for a little while."

"It'll be our own little secret." Serenity agreed as he glanced behind him to see if anybody was watching.

He took a step forward and Serenity watched with glee until he came to a standstill. "Don't even think about it." A voice hissed. "She could kill you three times before you even blink."

Serenity pouted at Jadeite. "You're no fun." She whined, the guard looked ashamed and moved to the front of the airplane. "Why can't I have a little bit of company?" She offered him one of her most innocent looks.

"You want company?" Jadeite growled and she nodded emphatically. He sat down facing her. "You'll be getting more company than you could wish for in a few hours, more than you'd want."

"But not the right type of company." She tisked, shaking her head. "I like those of a good, neutral company like that guard over there." She winked at the man who was being harassed at the moment by his co-workers. He stared at her, ignoring the ribbing comments.

Serenity was beautiful. The term lethal beauty described her perfectly. Her lips so seductive could turn and become the barer of stinging comments. Her clear blue innocent eyes could become dark and evil. She seemed so nice all the time and unaffected by the world surrounding her but that could easily turn to stone and ruthlessly kill a person without feeling the slightest hint of anger or at least showing it. Somebody of such purity was so soiled it still caught the man who knew her best off guard. She was a person of unclaimed beauty yet at the same time she could fit into a crowd and be washed away with them never to be distinguished. She had unique looks but her looks were hardly original. Blond hair and blue eyes, light skin, short, thin, the generals fit everybody. But the main differences were in how she carried herself, the hatred burning deep in her eyes and small details that didn't allow anybody to come close to being similar to her.

She was the fabled devil in disguise and she had burned him more than once. But the same could be said of him; he turned and betrayed her too many times to count.

"What attention do you want rabbit?"

Her eyes turned cool again. "That is not my name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what is it you'd like me to call you? Princess, ice, ice princess, the Devil, Satan, Diablo, evil bitch?" He ridiculed.

"Jade." Serenity slowly looked up at him. "Quit it."

His hand reached out and went for her neck again, but this time it was a tender grasp as he ran his thumb over her jaw. "Is this what you'd like Serena?" He wondered softly. "Do you wish that this is the company you so desire?"

"Jade." She whispered, her lips parting. "Please."

He backed away from her like he had been burnt again. "Witchcraft." He muttered. "Pure witchcraft." He shook his head. "You are going away forever and hell will be wreaked upon you daily."

"Jade." She looked up at him and she looked so small and vulnerable, a deep sadness held in her blue, blue eyes.

"This time it isn't going to work." He told her and leaned back against the seat making sure there was no contact between the two of them. He lowered his eyes away from hers so he wouldn't get dragged into her spellagain."I know your games too well, find a new player."

"I would if you'd let me." She murmured. "But you can't let go."

"Always have to be the one with the last word?" He bit out.

"Yes." Her eyes flashed with amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Torque was a placed to be feared by all. Those that feared retribution weren't sent here, they were sent elsewhere because they weren't evil enough. The most harden criminals were the only ones to be sent there. Many tried to escape but there were few who made it and none of them were ever seen alive again, though their bodies had all been retrieved.

Jadeite relaxed, assured there was no way Serenity could possibly escape and even if she did she'd no longer be a problem for the countries worldwide. He knew she was smart enough to not even attempt it, so he knew she'd be safe as well.

Theirs was a relationship of distrust and love, but it was mostly one sided. He was possessive of her, nobody else could have her, she was his forever. She longed to be free from his control, but until he released her she was forever within his hands. It was unfortunate that they had always been on the opposite sides of the law.

Serenity was blindfolded a half-hour before landing and secured to a wheel chair without possibility of any moment including her head. However her lips were still in working order. "Oh darn, I can't see." She laughed, the musical notes sounded creepy with her mocking laughter. "Jadey, what's going on, don't you trust me?"

"That's it, shut her up." Jadeite used his two fingers on his right hand to gesture forward another man he put another cloth around her head, this time shoving it into her mouth to refrain her from talking. "It's for your own good Serenity."

Serenity only mumbled an incoherent reply but he didn't disbelieve himself by thinking it was anything but a profanity or a degrading comment.

They rolled her to the security building that opened its gates after a series of codes were imputed. Serenity memorized all the numbers by sound only.

Nobody knew all her tricks; she had studied under several masters before she stuck out on her own. She even had her own natural abilities that were especially her own. She relaxed in her chair; this was going to be fun.

When the blindfold was removed Serenity blinked back the bright light, her eyes regaining the ability to see. She blinked once more for the hell of it and then her eyes trained on the balding man in front of her. Jadeite was talking to the man but he kept one eye on Serenity.

"She's very dangerous, I expect, the President expects the highest guard on her at all time. She is not allowed anything but food and clothes, I don't want her getting any special attention, she's to be isolated with very little social contact and do not go anywhere near her unless you plan to cuff her."

"If she's not insane already she surely will by the time you come back for her." The old man replied. "A year in a cell with no contact or any form of entertainment will shut her brain off and she'll grow restless."

"I am certain you know how to run this place and do your job, I'm sure you'll find a balance that will ease your consciousness and satisfy the United State's President and myself."

The old man hunkered down in front of Serenity with a faint frown across his lips. "I don't see the danger in you, you're not snapping like a rabid dog."

Blue eyes without emotion looked upon him with out a flicker of thought behind her gaze. "Don't delude yourself." Jadeite warned the man. "She's an excellent actress." Jadeite moved the old man away and put his face near Serenity's as two guards held her in place. "I'll be back in a year for you. Be a good girl while I'm gone."

Serenity smiled evilly. "I'll be what ever I want to be. Oh, and tell your president that no matter where _I _am, I can get a hold of _him_."

Jadeite kissed her cheek and under the pretence hissed in her ear. "You'll be beaten daily if you antagonize me anymore."

However he couldn't pull back fast enough to ignore her reply. "Oh don't worry about me, Jade, I'm sure I'll be making several new friends." She smiled sweetly up at him with the false innocents shinning brightly in her crystalline orbs.

Jadeite left letting her have the last word yet again and half way back he was hit by the feeling something wasn't quite right. He got out of his seat and followed his gut towards the underside of the airplane. He only heard the whine seconds before the plane blew up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and a half curse died on his lips as the explosion roared over the sound of his voice.

Meanwhile Serenity was talking to the balding man. He smiled at her gently before leaning across the desk to page in somebody. A tall man with long platinum blond hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in. "Serenity, I'd like to introduce you to our warden, Malachite. Malachite, we have a new inmate."

"You mean you're not the warden?" Serenity asked the old man, a faint frown crossing her face, her plans needed to be adjusted. The frown disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving her face a blank mask.

"Oh dear, no, I'm the owner of several prisons and this one is the one I had to be at today for your arrival. Malachite will be in charge of your day to day events."

_That explained the pictures_.

Malachite sent her a cold glance, but for some reason he was inclined to like her, maybe it was because she looked so much like his wife. "I will have several guards assist her to her cell." Malachite turned his attention to the old man. "Zoicite will be in charge of her personally."

"Good plan." The old man nodded in thought. "Jadeite wishes for her to have a private chamber away from everybody else. We will comply but we'll let her out with everybody else."

"I will have to advise against that for awhile." Malachite countered. "We'll let her out if you wish but she's to be handcuffed at all times in the Neco."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I've read over the reports of what she's done, I believe she's getting off light." Malachite sent another gaze towards the girl and he couldn't believe this fragile innocent girl could have done all that they said she did.

"All right, I'll leave it up to you, I have to get going. I'll see you at dinner tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Malachite clasped the older man's shoulder and he left. Malachite leaned against the oak desk and leveled her with a gaze. "You will be an interesting mix to the Torque." He rotated his jaw, stress obviously gaining on him. Three guards entered and stood next to the door waiting for instructions. "Zoi, you will be given personal duty on her."

Zoicite nodded briskly. "Where is she going?"

Malachite cracked a grin. "Let's put her E353x."

Zoicite shared his grin and ordered his men into their positions.

Serenity watched bemused as they made a huge deal about just moving her out of the room and as one held open the door two rolled her out and Malachite followed behind to watch what would happen. She was carted down the hallway and into the East wing and up three floors. As she was pushed all the inmates moved towards the door to their cages and all the men catcalled as they saw her.

One of the other guards ran his club against the bars as he yelled for them to quiet down. "Shut up you idiots!"

One of the more rowdy men shouted out. "What's the babe's name?"

He didn't get a verbal reply, his only answer was his hand being smacked by the club and he pulled it back hollering in pain.

Serenity burned all their images into her mind with only a passing glance. However one man required a second flicker. He was leaning against the wall and looking casually out of the cell, he wasn't even looking at her, but at the direction she had come.

A slight smile flickered across her face; it was Endymion Callozzo, best known only as Dymion. He was the resident bad boy on the streets of Venice. He had a mob under him his liege before he was sentenced to twenty years behind bars for various crimes. Most of the evidence had been circumstantial. However the evidence against her didn't hold much more water because she never left physical traces of her crimes but that didn't mean she'd be found innocent. There is nobody in the world that would believe she was not guilty or even suggest it. That was why she had to find her own way out or she'd be here for the rest of her life.

As much as prison would be fun with these boys, she didn't have life in jail as her goal. She planned retirement to be of her own making.

The smile disappeared and she turned her attention to the man walking far back. "Malachite." She drawled with a husky voice.

Malachite's eyes trained onto hers as her head twisted to see him. "Yes?"

"I'm going to be so lonely in my stall, maybe I could have a visitor every so often?" She inquired softly.

Malachite stared into those great big blue eyes, the soft blond hair fell over her face obscuring just part of her left eye. He moved the strands and a faint bruise outlined the outside of her eyebrow. He was drawn to her like a moth was drawn to a flame. "Which one were you thinking of princess?"

"Dymion."

Malachite withdrew his hand like he'd been burnt. "Now Dymion's not somebody you'd want to mess with…"

"Please?" She bit her lip in innocence, looking at him pleadingly.

"I'll see what I can do." He promised and he was rewarded a huge perfect white toothed smile. Somewhere in his brain kicked a warning _how are her teeth perfect when she's been in fights?_

Malachite pulled away finally catching himself and what he'd allowed himself to be drawn into, she was just so… enticing.

He was thanked profusely and they finally reached her cell. Serenity was held down by two of the guards as Zoicite unlatched her from the wheelchair.

"Zoicite." Serenity's soft musical voice reached his ears and he looked up from what he was doing, never completely letting her out of his sight. "I'm not going to fight you, I'm not going to try and escape."

For some unexplainable reason he trusted her and he nodded for the guards to let her go and he completed releasing her. She stood with all the guards posing a gun at her and inside she smirked that they believed they could stop her with just that measly force. The wheeled the chair out and every last man exited the cell. Serenity turned as the door slid shut with a resounding clank and it locked automatically.

She watched them leave out of her peripheral vision; her thoughtful focus was on the door. She memorized every nook and cranny before sticking her face through the bars and only got to her cheeks. The wolf whistles started up again and she slid her hand out with a small wave before pushing away from the bars and lying down on her cot, a satisfied smile gracing her lips as she stared up at the ceiling.


End file.
